Deudas
by Kamari24
Summary: Deudas? si, pero de pasión... OneShot R-S


**Hola! Este OneShot salió de una noche en la que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, más que leer fanfics. Rose y Scorpius es una de mis parejas favoritas, y es la primera vez que me sale alguna historia de ellos. Espero les guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Deudas<strong>

Cabello rojo fuego, con ondas perfectas que caían hasta su cintura, falta alta, lo suficiente para dejar a la imaginación, corbata desajustada, blusa entreabierta y zapatos de tacón alto. Así era Rose Weasley, si, la hija de Ron y Hermione, y es que el hecho de que su madre fuera perfecta, no significaba que ella también.

Rose cursaba su séptimo año de Hogwarts y con los años se había consagrado con una de las más bellas del colegio, tenía a muchos hombres a sus pies, pero a ella no le gustaba la exclusividad, ella prefería la variedad.

Lunes de sauce boxeador, martes de quidditch, miércoles de pasillos, jueves de aulas vacías, viernes de fiesta, sábado de amigos, domingo de descanso, y que vuelva a comenzar. Pero eso sí, las noches, en especial las de rondas de prefectos, y es que el hecho de ser bonita no le quita la inteligencia, eran reservadas para su rubio. A Rose no le gustaba la exclusividad, a Scorpius tampoco, por eso se entendían a las maravillas.

De día podían andar, besar y tocar a quien quisieran, pero las noches, desde hace dos años, se habían reservado para ellos.

**Flashback **

_Rose, siguiendo la tradición familiar, había sido elegida prefecta en quinto año. Ese día era su primera ronda nocturna, estaba nerviosa, había salido mil veces de su sala común en la noche, pero nunca sola, y para rematar había escuchado ruidos._

_-Cálmate Rose, puede ser la gata de Filch – se decía a sí misma para intentar calmarse. Sacó su varita y con ella se aproximó al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos. Con cada paso, los ruidos se convertían en palabras, más bien en gritos:_

_-Por qué me dejaste plantada esta mañana? Y no me digas que estabas ocupado, porque te vi con Albus en los jardines!_

_-¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir Sofía que yo NO tengo por qué darte explicaciones? soy un ser libre!_

_-Me acosté contigo Scorpius! Como puedes tratarme así!_

_-Tener sexo, no es sinónimo de amor, pensé que lo tenías claro- Scorpius tomo aire con mucho impulso- Te voy a dejar claro algo de una vez por todas, yo no tengo novia, ni me interesa tener, me gustan las chicas, si, pero para una noche, no para casarme con ellas, tu eres bonita, y aguantas, me diste un buen polvo, pero ya. Deja las coas así._

_La chica se desplomaba, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y al escuchar al muchacho salió corriendo._

_Rose aprovechó para salir de donde estaba:_

_-Así que andas rompiendo corazones en lugar de cumplir con tus rondas, Scorp? –Dijo Rose conteniéndose la risa._

_Scorpius se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a la chica, pensó que era alguna otra loca que venía a reclamarle – Rossy! Veo que te burlas de los males ajenos, deberías ser más compresiva con tus colegas- Dijo componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a la chica._

_-Compresiva? Scorp yo no conozco esa palabra y tú lo sabes muy bien. –Le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de él._

_Scorpius posó sus manos en la cintura de Rose y agregó –Te burlas de mi por ser un rompecorazones, mi querida Rose cuando esta mañana dejaste al pobre Franco al borde de la locura?_

_-Nada que no se quite con una ducha fría- Dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello- Pero dime Scorp – le dijo muy seductoramente- que le das a las pobres chicas para dejarlas así?_

_-Quieras probar?_

_Rose soltó una carcajada- Sabes muy bien que yo no me enamoro, Scorp. Pero si cobro, dime, qué me vas a dar a cambio de mi silencio?_

_-Sabes? Deberías contagiarles ese pensamiento a todas las chicas de este colegio, me ahorrarías dolores de cabeza y gritos. Y con relación a lo que te voy a dar a cambio de tu silencio… mmm que te parece la mejor noche de tu vida? – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Y se supone que me la darás tú?_

_-Por supuesto- y diciendo esto le robo un beso. Lejos el mejor que había dado, Rose no era para nada inexperta, besaba como una diosa y bueno, ella no tenia de que quejarse, estaba besando al culpable de la mitad de los corazones femeninos rotos en Hogwarts (la otra mitad era culpa de su primo, pero esa es otra historia)._

_Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron – Creo que podre hacer el intercambio, es un trato justo- Le dijo ella mientras lo halaba a la primera aula vacía que encontró cerca._

_Scorpius, muy obedientemente la siguió, al fin iba a probar el porqué Rose era conocida como toda una leona dentro de la población masculina del castillo._

_Apenas entraron en el aula ambos sacaron sus varitas y como todos unos expertos murmuraron toda clase de hechizos para proteger contra el ruido y las interrupciones._

_-Bien, ahora sí, comienza tu pago –Le dijo Scorpius y con esto la volvió a besar con más pasión y deseo que la vez anterior._

_Rose se dejo besar, con maestría enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su acompañante. Scorpius muy pronto comenzó a utilizar sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, metió una de sus manos por debajo de la falda y la hizo gemir. Rose le quitó la corbata y la capa y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del chico, pero este la detuvo –No se supone que la deuda es mía?- dijo con una mirada totalmente lasciva y con la voz entrecortada –Ella asistió- Bueno, pues entonces déjame pagarte- Y dicho esto la levanto del suelo hasta una mesa, la coloco encima y levantó la falta de la chica, subió sus manos hasta su ropa interior y rozó su sexo. Rose ahogo un suspiro y arqueó la espalda, ese rubio tenía manos mágicas. El chico siguió con su tarea metiendo dos de sus dedos por dentro de la diminuta prenda, mientras subía sus labios al abdomen, poco a poco se deshizo de todas las prendas superiores, así que en pocos minutos, la capa, la corbata, la blusa y el brasier de Rose, descansaban en distintos lugares del aula._

_La tenía preparada, Rose estaba disfrutando como nunca, sin duda la mejor noche de su vida. Scorpius se puso de rodillas y metió su lengua en el sexo de Rose, la chica gritó de placer, se sentía en el mismo cielo, le tomo la cabeza al rubio y la empujó más hacia sí misma, el chico, se movió, entro y salió cuantas veces quiso, hasta que Rose explotó._

_Scorpius se levantó y desabrocho su pantalón, Rose estaba lista, abrió sus piernas y lo invitó a seguir, él no se hizo esperar en menos de un segundo estaba dentro de la chica, como todo un experto se movió en su interior, ella no era precisamente inexperta y con todo lo que había aprendido entre pasillos hizo gala de sus instinto de leona y gimió y grito, se movía con experticia, con sensualidad, ella volvió a estallar y Scorpius las siguió._

_Estaban cansados y sudorosos mientras se vestían nuevamente. Como toda una serpiente Scorpius se le acerco al oído de la chica y le dijo: creo que ahora la que está en deuda conmigo eres tú, mi pequeña Rose- y abrió la puerta para salir. Sin embargo Rose fue más rápida, se acerco, y antes de salir del aula le dijo: mañana a las 10 en la torre de astronomía, y sin más se desapareció._

**Fin del flashback**

Y así comenzaron las "reuniones" nocturnas de estos dos jóvenes, a partir de ese día siempre existía una deuda para saldar el día siguiente, y llegando las 10 de la noche, como si en un contrato estipulado estuviera, ambos abandonaban sus salas comunes, alegando tener algo para hacer, y acudían a su encuentro.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto esa noche no era la excepción. Rose estaba sentada en su sala común hablando con sus amigas, cuando miró su reloj, eran las 10 menos cuarto, hora de irse. Se levantó y dijo que iba a caminar un rato.<p>

-Otra vez Rose? Llevas dos años caminando a las 10 de la noche! –le dijo Mery, una de sus amigas.

-Ya te he dicho Mery que me gusta la tranquilidad del castillo de las noches para pensar. -Y con la elegancia y prepotencia que la caracterizaban salió.

Esa noche su encuentro sería de nuevo en la torre de astronomía, Scorpius ya la estaba esperando, se encontraba recostado en la ventana y a su cabeza llegó el primer encuentro en ese lugar:

**Flashback**

_Rose se levantó ese mañana pensando en la noche anterior, se había acostado con Scorpius Malfoy, el don Juan de Hogwarts, que bien lo hacía ese chico._

_Pero ahora su cabeza estaba más que ocupada en cómo pagar aquella "deuda" que tenía con el rubio. Estaba claro que él había demostrado porque las chicas suspiraban por él, bueno, pues ahora era su turno, tendría que usar toda su creatividad para esa noche, y con esa idea se levantó de la cama y comenzó el día._

_Eran las 9:30 de la noche, Scorpius se encontraba en su habitación muy bien acompañado, ese día él y Albus había conseguido un par para cada uno de niñas fáciles de cuarto, y las habían invitado a unas copas a su cuarto. En ese momento el alcohol y las hormonas eran lo único existente en esa habitación, pero las niñitas no le estaban dando mucha diversión, él quería una noche como la anterior, y en ese momento se acordó de la "deuda" de Rose. Sin más se levantó de la cama y se vistió en medio de reproches de las "señoritas". _

_Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, cuando llegó estaba desierta, miró su reloj y ya eran las 10. De repente sintió unas manos en su espalda, giró y se encontró con una imagen que le hizo perder la respiración: Rose se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, estaba con una falda diminuta negra y un top del mismo color, botas altas, también negras y llevaba unas esposas muggles en sus manos._

_Besó a Scorpius y le susurró: -Ahora es mi turno de pagar mi "deuda". Y sin más lo empujó, a una silla que la chica había convocado, con maestría amarró sus manos con las esposas y se dirigió a un tubo que estaba enfrente._

_Rose colocó música y el show comenzó. A Scorpius casi se le cae la baba de verla, bailaba con aquellas mujeres que una vez fue a ver con Albus, ese día sí que se divirtió, pero ver a Rose era distinto, era fuego puro, sus movimientos, la forma en que contorneaba sus caderas, como se subía al tubo, como lo miraba, todo era fuego._

_Rose comenzó a acercarse, y le quito la camisa, su lengua se apoderó del pecho de Scorpius, ella seguía bailando pero esta vez alrededor del chico. Besos en sus labios, en su espalda, en su pecho y más abajo... oh si, Rose había llegado a su pantalón, había bajado la cremallera y había liberado de su encierro a su "amiguito" que estaba pidiendo a gritos a la chica. Y como si ella lo hubiera escuchado dirigió sus labios a él, lo beso, lo lamió y lo chupó. Scorpius estaba en el mismísimo cielo, aunque el simple hecho de no poder tocar ese cuerpo lo hacía parecer en el infierno._

_Antes de que el chico fuera al explotar, Rose se levantó y volvió a su sensual baile, esta vez despojándose de todas sus prendas, excepto de su ropa interior, finalmente bajo sus bragas y se sentó encima de Scorpius, el no dudo ni un segundo en penetrarla, sin poder usar sus manos hizo todo para llegar al nivel de la chica, que estaba como una verdadera leona._

_La diversión otra vez llegó a su fin, y mientras Rose se vestía frente a un exhausto Scorpius, que además seguía atado de manos, se acercó y le dijo: -mañana me pagas tú. Y sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió de la torre, liberando a Scorpius para que pudiera vestirse también._

Fin del Flashback

Scorpius salió de sus cavilaciones porque sintió unos labios que conocía demasiado bien como para olvidarlos. –Llegas tarde- Le reprochó.

-Lo siento, me encontré a mi primo, te anda buscando, dice que una chica está preguntando por ti- Rose no pudo evitar el tono de reproche en esta última frase.

Scorpius levantó una ceja –celosa? –Preguntó

-Sabes que no – pero Rose si lo estaba. Últimamente había estado pensando más de lo normal en Scorpius, eso no le gustaba, ella sabía muy bien que el rubio no tomaba nada en serio, y enamorarse de él era lo peor que le podía pasar.

-Parece que si, Rossie- y la volvió a besar, esta vez lento y, para sorpresa de Rose, muy tierno.

-Me estoy cansando Scorp –dijo Rose sin pensarlo

-Qué?- preguntó extrañado el rubio- ya no te gustan nuestras noches?

-No es eso- ya había hablado ya terminaría.- Es sólo que me estoy asustando, ya no siento lo mismo que antes.

-ya no te satisfago?

Rose soltó una fuerte risa- NO digas tonterías, sabes que eso jamás será posible.

-Entonces?

-Estoy sintiendo cosas por ti- Soltó de la nada y se volteó, caminó tan rápido como pudo a la salida de la torre, pero él fue más rápido y la agarró por la cintura.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que nos sigamos viendo? –preguntó en su oído.

Rose comenzó a exasperarse – No lo entiendes, verdad? Si esto se sale de control, alguno va a resultar herido, NO –se corrigió- yo voy a resultar herida.

-Eres demasiado acelerada Rossie…

-Acelerada?-Lo interrumpió Rose- no digas estupideces, estoy cuidando tu maldita reputación de mujeriego! –Le gritó

Scorpius no aguantó más, le dio la vuelta y la besó, esta vez con brusquedad, necesitaba callarla, y hacerla entender cosas que con palabras sería más que difícil. El beso fue disminuyendo velocidad poco a poco, Rose se rindió y se dejó besar. Una vez terminado el chico le preguntó:

-Y si estuviera dispuesto a la monogamia?

Rose se quedó helada, acaso había escuchado bien? Él Scorpius Malfoy, dispuesto a estar con una sola mujer? Si, definitivamente se estaba enloqueciendo.

-No me mires así, no eres la única que está comenzando a sentir cosas Rose –ella lo miró confusa.- Scorpius comenzó a caminar como un loco por la torre – Yo no tengo tu valor, nunca te había podido decir nada porque me daba miedo alejarte, y sinceramente prefería tenerte por una noche a no tenerte, ya sé que soy un imbé…

No pudo terminar la frase porque esta vez ella lo besó, un beso como nunca se habían dado. Suave, casto, sin pretensiones.

-Si te preguntó si quieres ser mi novia, que dirías Rose? –Dijo el chico una vez separados.

-Te dirá que estoy dispuesta a practicar la monogamia también. –Ambos soltaron la carcajada y sellaron su relación con otro magnífico beso. La noche siguió y por primera vez en dos años, dedicaron SU noche a sólo hablar, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna. Después de todo, es bueno tener alguna que otra deuda.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado, me gusta mucho escribir, pero me da pavor publicar, me gustaría mucho recibir sus reviews! XoXo<p> 


End file.
